The Host part 2
by dabbydoodah13
Summary: This is my own little story about what happens after the Host book, three or four years afterwards, especially concerning Jamie and what happens to him. Humans haven't been accepted yet in the Host world, but one special girl isn't afraid. -I don't own anything, (all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer), except the bits you don't recognise, like new characters ect
1. Chapter 1

/ **DING**

The eyes opened slowly as I recognised the sound of the oven telling me it was done. The body sat up at my command when I realised the two chicken pies I'd made earlier was done cooking. I made the body get up and walk into the kitchen. I was still quite new at this; this was only my second host body. I opened the oven and, with my oven mitts on, I pulled the pies out. They smelled lovely. Another triumph for this body. I put the pies on the side and made some gravy for them. I then washed up.

/ It was then when I head the noise. A kind of rummaging. I stood still for a second, but it happened again. I went to my house's back door and looked out of the window. There was a person outside my house, going through my bins. I opened the door quietly and stepped outside.

"Hello?" I asked. The figure looked up and began to run away.

"No- wait!" I shouted, my host's voice was still delicate, even when I shouted. "Are you hungry?" The figure stood still for a second.

"Come in, I won't harm you." I don't think I _could_ harm anyone. This body was small and harmless, but also souls are meant to be peaceful, gentle beings.

"Do you promise?" A man's voice called out.

"I promise." The- I mean _my_ voice was obviously telling the truth, it was so innocent. The figure came closer, slowly. I went back into the kitchen and got out a small knife to cut up one of the pies. I got out two plates, and cutlery, and put one slice on one, and three on the other. I then poured a bit of gravy on the slices. I placed these on the table and got two drinks of water out. I sat down and waited as the man stepped into the kitchen. I blinked at him; he was very handsome. He had beautiful shaggy, black curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. His skin was tanned and looked hard, and he was covered in a purple dust. I smiled at him. He gave me a small smile and I gasped as I saw his eyes. His absolutely completely brown eyes.

"You're human?!" I stood up quickly, backing into a corner. The man stood warily, not sure whether to run or fight. He took a step towards me, his hands held out.

"Sh! I won't hurt you!" His voice was gentle, for a human.

"How can I know that?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"One of my best friends is a soul. There's a couple of you guys where I live." He sounded genuine enough.

"Oh." I decided to trust him. "Well, that's okay then."

"Really?" He sounded shocked.

"Yes. I trust you."

"Why? Aren't all souls terrified of humans? Don't they have to do 'the right thing'?" He was making fun of me now.

"Most." I answered shortly.

"Not you?"

"Not me." I came out of my corner and stepped towards the human. I then circled him, studying him. "Well. Meeting a human. That's a first." He laughed.

"Now, are you sure that you're not going to shoot me or hurt me?" I asked, facing the man.

"Only if you don't call the authorities or knife me." He nodded towards the knife I'd left near the pies.

"Right, then we better eat before it gets cold." I sat down in front of the plate with the one slice of pie on it and started to eat it. He sat down cautiously after me and made sure that I was eating before he began. He cut out a small piece and put it in his mouth slowly. His eyes closed for a second and then he shovelled it down his throat. I watched him finish and then stood to get the rest of the pie. He looked up at me, confusion clear on his face.

"You are too skinny." I explained. "Why are you so hungry?"

"Why are you helping me?" He asked, ignoring my question and helping himself to the pie.

"I see no reason why I shouldn't help you. You have told me that you won't hurt me and I like the look of you." I sat back down and smiled. He chewed thoughtfully, and then swallowed.

"I like the look of you too." He grinned at me. A rush of heat go up to my cheeks and I felt my lips turning up even more at the corners. "What do they call you, then?"

"Who's they?" I replied, side-stepping his question.

"I dunno. Anybody. What's your name?"

"Moonlight Shines Through The Leaves." I replied, hating how pompous my name made me sound. The man nodded and wiped his hands on his jeans. He then stuck out one hand, offering it to me.

"I'm Jamie." I shook his hand softly.

"I guess you can call me Moonlight or whatever you like. I don't mind. And it's lovely to meet you." I couldn't help smiling. Jamie nodded again and then glanced up at my clock.

"Shit!" He stood up quickly. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to swear." He started to mumble. I stood up and put a hand on his chest.

"Do not worry."

"I have to go." He again looked worriedly at my clock.

"Wait!" I went over to the pies and wrapped some cling film around what was left. "Take these. Is there anything else you need?" I handed him the pies. He looked around my kitchen for a second and then shook his head.

"No thank you. But you've been so nice, thank you, again." He leant down and pressed his lips to my cheek softly. I felt my breath catch and my cheeks blushed again. I was not familiar with the sensation. Jamie then ran out of my kitchen and out into the night. I cleared away and shut the door, leaving it unlocked, in case he came back. I then got ready for bed and went to sleep, thinking of the mysterious human.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie ran back to the base, the pie still warm in his hands. He could still taste it in his mouth; it had been delicious, and he couldn't wait to give some to Mel. It was a kind of chicken pie, with a delicious sauce and little vegetables in it. Jamie then thought of the strange soul girl, Moonlight Shines Through The Leaves, and sighed. She had been very pretty and he already liked her.. not just the human exterior, the real soul as well. Her human body had shoulder-length, dark brown curly hair, big blue eyes and soft, pale skin. And when he had pressed his lips to her cheek, he had felt her blush and had wanted to kiss her passionately, right then. He had never kissed anyone before, mostly because down in the caves there were too many family members and not enough _nice _girls his age. Moonlight, however, looked about his age, and he liked her. He couldn't help it. He just liked her.

Jamie was nearing the cave entrance now. He slid to a halt in front of the entrance and coughed loudly. He saw a face in the darkness peer at him and it smiled.

"Hey Jamie!" It was Maria, a forty-something year old woman with greying hair and a trusting face. "What you got, boy?"

"Hi Mar." He replied, stepping inside the cave and waving to her. "Just some pie. Found it by someone's house. Lucky, huh?"

"Mighty. Well, see you later hun." Maria returned to her standing post and giving him a little nod.

He encountered a few people on the way to the kitchen. One in particular was Crystal, one of the most annoying girls in the cave. A year younger than himself, she often followed him around, making faces at him.

"Hi Jamie." She breathed in what she must have thought was sexy. He barely nodded at her and moved past her quickly. Next, he passed his bedroom, which was just a hole that his Uncle Jeb had carved into the caveface. He had a mattress and a pillow, so it was pretty comfy. Anyhow, he ran along to the kitchen, murmuring a hello to everyone that he passed. When he got to the kitchen, he was pleased to see his sister, Ian, Jared and Wanda. Ian and Wanda had their arms around each other, Jamie was pleased to see.

"Hey guys!" He skidded into the kitchen, nearly dropping the pie in his eagerness. "Look what I found!"

"What you got Jamie?" Wanderer smiled at him, turning around in Ian's arms to face him.

"Some pie. I went out on a raid and found this by someone's house. There wasn't anyone around so I took it." Jamie explained, seeing his sister's disapproving look. "Mel-"

"Save it Jamie! It could have been dangerous! You know you're not supposed to go out on your own! They still hate us, y'know!" Mel rambled on, her voice rising in pitch. Jared held her hand and shushed her, calming her down.

"Fine, fine. Just tell me next time.. okay Jamie?" Mel smiled, then enveloped her brother in a hug, keeping hold of Jared too. "Now, show us this pie." Jamie smiled, then took the cover off the pie and smiled as his friends smelled the tantilising aroma.

"Looks good, dunnit?" Jamie grinned. "Help yourself." Wanda and Mel looked at each other and shrugged. Jared grabbed a fork and did indeed 'help himself'.

A few hours later and the pie was all gone. Wanderer and Ian had secretly patted Jamie on the back, congratulating him on his first successful raid. A short while afterwards, Mel took him to the side quietly and talked to him seriously.

"Now, I'm not mad at you, okay?" She started. Jamie started to roll his eyes, but she smacked him around the head. "Even if you are nearly 18, I can still take you. Listen here, I just want you to tell me next time. But good job, Jamie." She smiled proudly at her little brother.

"Okay Mel." He grinned.

"Now, go on to bed then." Mel gave him a slight shove. "Night."

"Night." He called over his shoulder as he went in the direction of his bedroom. There, he thought again of the strange little girl he had met today. She was so different to other girls, so nice and trusting. Suddenly, something in him clicked and he blinked in the darkness; He had to see her again. He just had to.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, I'm not really sure how these things work but I'll give it a go. So, thank you to everyone who has read my story so far and has reviewed it or whatevered it- thank you, you are amazing! I'm so sorry about the massive wait but I've been literally stuck on one part and I've had some exams already this year so I haven't actually had a lot of time to write- sorry about the excuse too! I've got lots of exams coming up this next couple of months too, so again, I apologise for stupid school and everything. I hope you all stay with me through this, even though I've been a slow writer and uploader..**

**So, again- thank you, well done for sticking around if you have, and I am so sorry about everything! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and this chapter carries on from the last one.. I think. Let me know if you've got anything to say, or need to point out spelling mistakes or whatever.. just feel free to talk to me.**

The next day, Jamie did his chores quickly, rushing through them to get done early. Wanda watched him with a kind of bemused smile. He then ran back to his room, ran a comb through his hair and splashed some water on his face. Jamie then hurried through the caves, tripping over his gangly legs more than once. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he rushed to the exit, waving hastily to the person who was on guard. Luckily, it wasn't Mel otherwise he'd never have been allowed to go. He ran in the direction of her house, hoping to God she was there.

/ I flicked the oven off and looked in wonder at the dish that I had just cooked. It looked perfect. It was a big helping of meat and potato pie, one that I had (nearly) unconsciously chosen, just in case my visitor decided to, well, visit me again. I also made some more gravy and boiled a bag of steamed vegetables to go with it. While I was waiting I put the pie back in the oven to keep warm and I also went to my bedroom and changed. Twice. Anyhow, I suddenly remembered the vegetables, so I rushed downstairs and turned off the heat before they boiled over. I put them into a bowl and left them on the side. I then began rushing around when suddenly- a face appeared at the window. I shrieked and fell back, tripping over my feet.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" Jamie came in through the door apologising. He stepped over my feet and gave me his hands. I took them gently and pulled myself up.

"Thanks." I replied, a little breathlessly. I don't know why I was breathless. Maybe it was because of my fall. Or maybe it was because of Jamie's sparkly brown eyes that seemed to be infinitely beautiful at this close proximity. He seemed to be a little out of breath too but I assumed he had been running. It was then that we both noticed that our hands were still joined. I looked down and smiled. He looked down and blinked, letting go of my quickly. My cheeks began to blaze at his sudden rejection. I coughed awkwardly and tucked my hair behind my ears, moving over to get the pie out of the oven and placing it on the table.

"Hungry?" I asked him, already knowing his answer.

"Heck yes." Jamie was already sat at the table, knife and fork in his hand. I grinned and stretched up to reach two plates off the top shelf. As I've already mentioned, I am not a tall person, so top shelves are usually left untouched. But these were the only ones that were clean; I'm kind of messy. I was up on my tiptoes but I still couldn't reach them, and I knew the skin of my back was showing because my t-shirt had ridden up. Suddenly, I felt two strong, brown arms either side of mine grab the plates and lower them to the kitchen counter with ease. I was pressed against the body that belonged to those arms, and in a strange way, it was extremely comforting. And then he was gone and he had taken the plates to the table. I went to join him with a sigh, but detoured to get two cups.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked.

"Don't suppose you've got anything fizzy?" He asked hopefully in reply, cutting a couple of slices of pie, and then helping himself to veg and gravy. I nipped quickly to the basement and brought up a big bottle of coke. I saw that he had loaded my plate up as well and I smiled. He took one look at me and his eyes widened. He looked so shocked that I had to giggle.

"Some souls love unhealthy food, like pop." I laughed. "Unfortunately, I've been told it has a negative effect on the human body. Apparently, this body isn't healthy enough. My healers told me that, anyway." I ran a hand across my belly and over my waist.

"Don't listen to them. You're perfect." Jamie told me seriously, even though he was shoving pie into his face.

"Thank you." I began to blush. I busied myself then pouring the pop into the cups and putting them on the table. "Dig in."

/ "Phewfph." Was the noise Jamie made after he had finished eating. He patted his stomach and whistled. I smiled at him; he had obviously enjoyed my food and I took it as a compliment. I started to clear away when he caught my hand. I looked down at him in surprise. Our hands looked strange- the contrast of my pale skin against his tanned skin was amazing- but in a way, it was right.

"Let me help." He ordered me. I shook his hand off gently and gave him a quick grin.

"You are my guest. It is a customary for the owner of a house to cater to his or her guest." I turned away and started putting things into the sink.

"Maybe on the Bat or Flower planet but not on Earth, not with humans. I'd be honoured to help you." His words made me freeze. I dropped the plate I was holding; it clattered noisily into the sink, unbroken.

"How do you know about those planets?" I turned to face him, my face deadly serious. "You shouldn't know about things like that!" I poked him in the chest, trying to look fierce. I felt like a kitten imitating a lion.

"There's a couple of you guys where I live, I told you that the first time we met. One of them's a teacher, she's a really good friend. She's lived on seven planets so far." Jamie took hold of my shoulders, making me stop freaking out.

"Can I ask what her name is? I might recognise her.." I wondered thoughtfully, ignoring the original point that had made me panic.

"Um, well she was called Rides The Beast on one planet, and Lives In The Stars on another.." Jamie had to think. "We call her Wanda or Wanderer."

"I've heard of her.. she's a fantastic story-teller, I've been told." I smiled, thinking of her reputation. "I'd love to meet her." There was a moment of silence before I noticed that Jamie was staring at me. I gave him a tentative smile that he didn't reply. He looked like he was about to tell me something horrible.

"Moonlight, can I ask you something?" Jamie asked me sincerely. He took my hands and led me to my living room. We sat down, him still holding my hands.

"Yes..?" I asked cautiously. "You're not going to kill me, are you? I thought it was strange that a human would be so nice to me.. I do hope you aren't, because the actual truth is that I really like you Jamie-" I realised I was babbling needlessly.

"Moonlight, I'm not gonna kill you!" Jamie interrupted me. I stopped, relaxing my shoulders slightly. He started to laugh at me. I had to smile. When Jamie had finished guffawing, he squeezed my hands gently. "Moonlight.. is there anybody in there with you?" He looked at me expectantly. I stared at him, not knowing how to answer.

"I mean, can you hear her? The girl who's body you're in.. I just have to know."

"I'm afraid not, no. I have looked for her, for memories and thoughts but there is nothing." I shook my head sadly. "I only know that her name was Ellie and that she was.." I tipped my head to the side, searching through my own memories. "17 years old." The Healer who brought me into this world had told me a few details about my host. I looked up a moment later, lost in my thoughts, to find Jamie staring at me. I gave him a smile and then carried on with washing up. Jamie left soon after, giving my the quickest peck on the cheek. I felt like he was holding back on purpose, like he didn't want to touch me properly for some reason.

Jamie visited most nights for a few weeks and we exchanged small talk. I cooked something new every time, and he complimented me on it every time It was pleasant but at the same time, I felt like something was missing. Some closeness or something that I couldn't place.. I didn't know if it was my alien brain thinking about things in the wrong way or if it was just confusing. I lay in bed after every visit from Jamie, my head hurting from trying to work out what he was up to. I went through various theories; one was that he was trying to kill me; one was that he was a test from the Seekers. But, nonetheless, all my theories seemed too silly and irrational, especially when I saw Jamie's face. All thoughts tended to fly out of my head when I saw him. It was illogical and perplexing at the same time. I was beginning to hate human feelings. I didn't like this warm, gooey feeling when I saw Jamie and I didn't like the achey, holey feeling I got when he went away. Human feelings. Eurgh.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello you lovely people, aren't you lucky getting two updates in two weeks, or so? I hope I've written this okay, if there's anything you don't like or feel might be better another way, then don't hesitate to talk to me! It would be nice to talk to some of you, so if you have anything to say at all, then please do! **

**What was I saying? Oh yeah, thank you for reading and if you've stayed with me this far, then well done! I am pretty crap at updates, but please stick around. I'd also like to say a huge thank you to:**

**icanneverfindmyname**

**Epflaig**

**iloveIanO**

**for reviewing this story, and so nicely doing it. So thank you loads, and thank you for all the nice things you've said. Much love readers :3**

/ Melanie watched Jamie with a puzzled expression on her face. Jamie was running around, completing his chores at a record speed, not looking the slightest bit frazzled.

"What's that boy up to?" Jared sauntered over to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know, but he's been acting weird for weeks. Rushing about here, and then disappearing for hours. I want to know what he's doing." Mel was starting to whine, she realised bleakly. Just then, Wanda and Ian walked over to the pair, seeing Melanie's frustrated expression.

"Is everything alright?" Wanda asked, having to look up into everyone's faces, for she was the smallest now, and most of the children towered over her. Ian laughed quietly, then leant down to her ear level.

"Need a boost?" He murmured, his voice making her smile immediately. She swatted him away, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Melanie clearly wasn't listening or watching to anything anyone other than Jamie was saying, but Jared caught the exchange between the pair and grinned at both of them. Ian rolled his eyes but was smiling, all the same.

"Mel?" Jared nudged her.

"Yeah?" She snapped out of her trance. She seemed surprised to see Wanda and Ian there, but smiled nonetheless. "Hey guys. Jamie's acting weird. I wanna follow him, you coming?" She then marched off in the direction that Jamie had ran off in, leaving the others staring after her in mutual disbelief. They looked at each other, shrugged and followed her. The four followed Jamie through the tunnels, keeping a safe distance so he wouldn't see them. Eventually, he got to the exit and they slowed down, not wanting to let anyone see them stalking Jamie. He got out, waving to the person on guard and then ran. He kept running, so Melanie began to follow him again. Ian and Jared rolled their eyes and started to jog after her. It looked like they were going to follow Jamie all night.

/ "Moonlight?" His voice called out from behind the back door. I skipped over to the door, opening it, grinning.

"Hi. Come in." I couldn't stop smiling. Jamie looked ecstatic as well, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey- would you like to do something different tonight? Different being not sitting at the table making awkward conversation." I had been planning something special all day, after finding something human in the attic.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" I grinned and pulled Jamie into my living room, pushing him onto the sofa. I then ran up to my bedroom, picking up the things I wanted. When I got back into the living room, I placed them on the sofa next to Jamie. I watched as a massive smile spread across his face.

"I didn't think you were allowed these.. how did you get hold of _real _films?" He looked dumbstruck. I laughed then, a little giggle that bubbled out of me before I could stop it. In my attic, I had found a box of DVDs and a DVD player which I had figured out how to attach to my television. I couldn't wait to show Jamie. The films that were in the box were: Star Wars: The Complete Collection, The Lord of The Rings Trilogy, Beauty and the Beast, Back To The Future, How To Train Your Dragon, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and The Breakfast Club.

"I found them in my attic." I rocked on my heels while he looked at the films. "Choose one. I wired up the DVD player to the television, so it should work." Jamie looked amazed.

"Did you do this for me?" Jamie asked, looking at me strangely. I looked down, not being able to say yes or no. Jamie let out a tiny laugh and then placed a film in the player. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the sofa next to him. I landed with an umph, almost sitting on Jamie by accident. He chuckled, squeezing my hand as the film began. Evidently, he'd chosen Harry Potter.

/ I cowered into Jamie's side as the basilisk slithered out of the pipes underneath Hogwarts. This film was very interesting; about wizards and magic and such. Some things were terrifying though, like the giant snake that hid in the convieniently huge pipes underneath the school. Everytime it showed its ugly head, I had hid in Jamie's side, waiting for it to disappear.

"You're gonna miss the best part." Jamie murmured above my head. I turned my head slightly to see the basilisk jump out at us. I let out a tiny scream and burrowed back into Jamie's t-shirt. "Look now, it's alright." I peeped out, watching as 'Harry' stuck a sword into the basilisk's mouth.

"It's dead now." Jamie comforted me, throwing an arm around the back of the sofa. I couldn't help snuggling into him, a little bit more. We watched as Harry ran over to Ginny, and as Tom Riddle died, and the finally the credits began to roll. I looked up at Jamie to find him gazing at me, in return. My eyes drifted down to his lips, just for a second, and then back up to his eyes. Jamie started to lower his head to mine, but stopped a couple of inches away from my face and closed his eyes. I bit my lip and turned away from him.

"Moonlight, can I ask you something?" He said after a moment of silence.

"Of course Jamie."

"Why didn't you kill me that very first night we met? Or at least, turn me in to the Seekers?" He sounded cautious, like he was tip-toeing around a huge, gaping hole.

"I don't know." I responded. "I have never killed before and I do not think it is the right thing to do, to answer your first question. And to answer your second question, I think I would have regretted it afterwards. You wouldn't be you anymore. You would be taken over by another soul, someone who would probably use any information you had to find your family, and I didn't want that for you."

"You thought all that from the very first time we met?" He looked shocked. In a good way, I liked to think.

"Yes, I think I did." I gave him a tiny smile. There was a little moment of complete silence while he contemplated what I'd said. I bit my lip, waiting for his response.

"Moonlight, I'd like you to come with me." He blurted out. I stared at him this time, not understanding what he was saying.

"Pardon?"

"Come with me. Come back to my home." Jamie repeated, a smile spreading over my face. I started to shake my head but he grabbed my shoulders, lowering his head to look into my eyes. "Come on, there's a couple of you guys at home, I've already told you that. The humans are being more accepting now.. I mean, when Wanda first came to our place.. nevermind." Jamie trailed off, seeing the worried look in my eyes, properly.

"Jamie.. this is crazy. I don't belong with the humans.. I won't fit in with your family, your friends." I sounded sad, even to my own voice. Suddenly, I realised that this fact was upsetting me and that I wanted to be with Jamie. How strange human feelings were. How bothersome.

"You fit with me pretty well." He took one of my hands and squeezed it gently. I smiled, thinking it over quickly, and finally coming up with a conculsion.

"Okay." I said quietly. Jamie let out a huge laugh, jumping off the sofa and sweeping me into his arms. He spun me around, laughing loudly and hugging my tightly to his body. I smiled and tightened my own arms around his neck, feeling truly joyous.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

We both turned towards the door as something forceful smashed against it. The doorframe was shaking with the force, and I could hear the wood creaking underneath whatever was banging into it.

"Jamie.." I started to murmur as the slamming increased in volume and tempo. Jamie moved me quickly behind him, putting his arm out in front of me. It was completely silent for a moment, and then something groaned and with a final kick to the door, a woman burst into my house, followed quickly by three other people.

"Jamie! Come away from her, she's a soul!"


End file.
